A common method of treating vessel diseases such as stenoses, strictures, thrombosis, or aneurysms involves placing a stent into the affected vessel. Among other advantages, stents prevent vessels from collapsing, reinforce vessel walls, increase cross sectional area (and thereby volumetric (low), and restore or maintain healthy blood flow. Many stents have been developed, and the prior art includes a wide variety of types and methods for their manufacture.